dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
Zombies & Shotguns is the 11th episode and the first Season 2 Episodes of Dick Figures. Plot During a visit to the local MaulMart, Red struggles to crack open some finger food, while Zombies go after much larger body parts. Transcript (Exterior shot of MaulMart.) Bee: Season two, mothafucka! Ow! (Inside, Red loads a shotgun.) Blue: Seriously, dude, you don't need a shotgun. Red: Are you kidding?! I've been trying to get this bag of chips open for like a week! This bag was made by SATAN! (Red fires a bullet at the bag, but the bullet is deflected.) Red: See? See?! (groans) I just want some chips. (Groaning sounds are heard) Blue: What the--''(Zombies are trying to get inside through the door)'' Zombies! (They break open the door and enter.) Oh, damn! (Red fires a bullet the bag of chips again but the bullet is deflected and it kills one of the zombies.) Red: Touché, bag. Blue: Come on, dude! (He takes the bag of chips. He and Red run away. Zombies are trying to get them) Huh? (Zombies are all around the mall and some are trying to kill Lord Tourettes) Lord Tourettes: Oh, oh, no! (trips and falls onto the floor) I'm so FUCKED! Blue: Quick! These dudes would eat your chips! Red: Oh, fuck that! (Loads shotgun) You dead! (Kills zombie) Who dead? (Kills zombie) You dead! (Kills zombie) Blue: (points to something) Boomer! (Red sees the Fat Ugly Girl as a boomer. He shoots her and a big cloud of gas appears.) Blue: Gross. (A zombie screams off-screen.) Run this way! (They flee into "License to Drill".) Blue: (throws the bag of chips while trying to block the door) Get a chainsaw! Red: (throws away the shotgun) Good idea! (Uses a chainsaw to try to open the bag.) Whooooo! Blue: No, for the zombies, you retard! Red: Zombies? (Flings the chainsaw backward, killing a zombie, and flings it forward, killing another, not noticing.) What zombies? Blue: (grabs a shotgun) Fuck (shoots zombie) you! (Shoots another) (Red lets a zombie bite the bag and pulls the bag to see if it will open, but the zombie's head comes off) Red: Damn it. Blue: (Shoots another zombie) Brainshot! (Cries out) (Red tries to chainsaw the bag again) Broseph: Hey, bros, bros, this is like, crazy, right? (Red glares at him and kills him.) Blue: Uh, I don't think that guy was a zombie. Red: I know. (deep voice) The perfect murder. (They run out of the store) Blue: Oh, my God! (A bunch of zombies, including Lord Tourettes, are crowded around Cinnamunch.) That must be where the outbreak started. Those Cinnamon swirls are irresistable! (Red and Blue look at ''Mr. Dingleberry, who is eating one of the cinnamon swirls.)'' Mr. Dingleberry: Eh, I haven't had any yet. (Red activates chainsaw and Blue loads shotgun and presumably kill him off-screen.) (Time lapse. Blue and Red run away from zombies) Regular Zombies: Brains! Other Zombie: Brian! Blue: Ah, dead end! Red: Good one. (The zombies draw closer) Red: (trying to open the bag) I wish I had fingers. (Blue sees a highly flammable perfume, then he aims and shoots it while Red is still trying to open the bag. The fire from the perfume kills the zombies.) Blue: (Fuck yea rage face) Fuck yea. (The sprinklers turn on and extinguishes the fire... and the zombies come back to life) Red: (finally opens the bag) Oh, sick! Blue: Oh, fu-- -Episode ends- (After the Episode Ending screen, the Fuck Yea rage face picture was shown.) Dick Figures Title The "I" in "Dick Figures" were replaced by a Chainsaw and a Shotgun. Trivia *The Zombies of this episode are possibly the people who are in Flame War who were revived because of the Cinnamon Buns. *Red breaks the fourth wall poking the point that sticks don't have fingers. *Body Count: 29, then 14 after 15 zombies were killed and revived. *Red: 9 (including Broseph) *Blue: 19 (then it was 4) *The animation style has been changed a bit better. *Zombies: 1 (Lord Tourettes) *Both Red And Blue: 1 (Mr. Dingleberry) *Fat Ugly Girl dies in this episode and is revived by the episode Y U So Meme. *When you see the zombie crowd you can see Pink turned into a zombie, only slightly darker. *First appearance of Broseph who got killed by Red in this episode *Lord Tourettes is seen in this episode and dies - again. *This episode is a parody of Left 4 Dead or Dead Rising. Several zombie sounds in this episode come from various zombies in Left 4 Dead. *Mr. Dingleberry (probably) dies again, first time in Kitty Amazing (Episode). *Red and Blue raise their weapons to kill Mr. Dingleberry as Red did to kill Lord Tourettes in Role Playas. *This is the first time Blue makes a meme face. Second time in Butt Genie and third in Y U So Meme. *This episode was an idea from a wikia contributor last March 24, revealing that Ed Skudder, Zack Keller, and possibly the other people who work on the show is looking upon this wikia. *The episode name is based on the zombies and the Pump Shotgun. *This is the﻿ third time they look like they're about to die. *First time Blue kills an entire group. *This is the third appearance of the Autotuned Bee and the second appearance of the MaulMart. *When Red is first shooting the bag of chips there is a counter behind him that titles GUNS 'N' SHIT. *When Blue and Red escape the License to Drill there is a poster that says TOTAL KARNAGE The Movie. *In the License to Drill store, you can see a sign that say "Chainsaws, Buzzsaws, Jigsaws". **Jigsaws may refer to Jigsaw, the killer in Saw. *The part where one of the zombies said the name "Brian" instead of "brain" is probably a reference to an episode of "Red VS Blue", another popular web series. *When Red and Blue run out of Liscence to Drill. there is a poster behind them with a picture of a naked butt. The text below it says FASHION. *The meme "Fuck Yea" is Blue's first favorite meme. the second is the "Rage Guy/FFFUUUUU Face" from Butt Genie and the third one was Sweet "Jesus Face" from Y U So Meme. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use When the Auto-Tuned Bee says, "Season 2, mothafucka! Ow!" Red Floating He floats when he enters License to Drill. Episode Ending The "I" in "Dick Figures" were replaced by a Chainsaw and a Shotgun. Also at the episode selection, you can hear Lord Tourettes screaming (he was also laughing at one point, but then goes back to screaming). The Last Line Being Cut Blue was about to say "Fuck!" but was cut off. Video 356px|right Season 2 Category:Episodes